1.. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of aircraft ground handling and more particularly to a removable barrier for attachment to an aircraft landing gear to create a personnel safety zone.
2.. Background
Ground handling of large commercial aircraft often requires that personnel be present under and around the aircraft while the aircraft is in motion. In certain operations spotters or other ground personnel may be in proximity to the moving landing gear and wheels. Downward rotation of a forward rolling wheel can create deceptive perception regarding distance and speed which may result in an individual inadvertently venturing too close to the wheel. If an individual walks too close to a downward rotating wheel it can trap, trip or catch a toe or foot. Clothing, feet or other appendages may also be snagged or caught by the rotating wheel resulting in injury.
It is therefore desirable to provide a safety device to create an exclusion zone around aircraft landing gear and physically catch or deflect personnel who may be impinging on the exclusion zone.